


Nobody Else

by coloureyed



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Fluff, M/M, comunicação, hyukjae é a coisa mais linda do mundo, tipo muito fluff, validação de sentimentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloureyed/pseuds/coloureyed
Summary: Hyukjae não queria mais ninguém. Donghae, no entanto, ainda não parecia muito seguro disso.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> finalmente postando uma história aqui eeee  
> essa história faz parte de um plot antigo que eu tenho pra uma long (já cheguei a postar mas acabei deletando) e ele é bem importante pra mim.
> 
> o título vem de nobody else do mx, obrigada hyungwon por essa música linda.  
> é isto, espero que gostem!

Donghae sempre foi uma pessoa insegura. Não era novidade para ninguém que o conhecesse há algum tempo. Era o tipo de pessoa que achava que estava sempre incomodando ou que não era bom o suficiente em nada do que se propunha a fazer. Não era agradável, para dizer o mínimo.

Hyukjae, desde quando oficializaram a relação, se mostrou paciente e compreensivo em relação a esse lado mais vulnerável do mais novo, dizendo-lhe palavras doces de reafirmação sempre que possível e até mesmo arranjando ajuda profissional, deixando sempre claro sua afeição e carinho.

A mente de Donghae, porém, ainda custava a entender o recado.

E foi numa dessas vezes que Donghae se viu preso debaixo de um céu de nuvens carregadas de pensamentos negativos, tão escuras que parecia impossível qualquer tipo de luz passar por elas.

— Hae? — Hyukjae chamou, parecendo preocupado. — 'Tá tudo bem? Você 'tá tão quietinho hoje...

 _"Lá vai ele se preocupando com você outra vez."_ , aquela maldita voz soou na sua cabeça. _"É sério que você só sabe oferecer isso pra ele?"_

Donghae respirou fundo, recostando a cabeça nos travesseiros. — 'Tá, 'tá tudo bem sim. É só cansaço da faculdade, amor. — Não era uma total mentira, mas ele ainda sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

Hyukjae parou de digitar e o olhou, parecendo sério. — Não parece só cansaço. Pelo seu tom, você não 'tá me dizendo cem por cento a verdade.

Droga. Hyukjae o conhecia irritantemente bem demais.

O Lee mais novo comprimiu os lábios, desviando o olhar. — É complicado, não quero te encher o saco com minhas baboseiras.

O olhar do outro sobre si imediatamente amoleceu. Retirou os óculos anti luz azul e os pôs na estante junto com o notebook, deitando de lado com um braço apoiando a cabeça. Aquele trabalho poderia esperar. — Nunca é baboseira quando se trata de você. Pode me contar, o que ‘tá afligindo essa cabecinha linda?

Donghae suspirou, permitindo-se chegar mais perto e se aconchegar em Hyukjae. Mesmo com um leve risco de acabar adormecendo com o cafuné que passou a receber, ele se sentiu bem mais a vontade. — É que… eu sou tão inseguro que chega a ser irritante a essa altura. E é sempre alguma coisa idiota que me causa essa sensação de que você terminaria comigo sem nem pestanejar e é uma coisa tão ruim que nunca me deixa quieto.

Hyukjae até então se manteve absolutamente quieto, apenas o escutando e não só fazendo cafuné como também acariciando gentilmente o ombro do mais novo para passar conforto, tanto que Donghae só notou que havia chorado quando ele limpou uma lágrima que acabara de cair. — Desculpa, não achei que fosse ficar tão abalado contando isso.

— Calma, ‘tá tudo bem. Mas olha pra mim. — pediu baixinho. — Eu não vou terminar com você por causa disso, ‘tá bem? Nunca terminaria.

_“Mentira. Ele só não quer nos destroçar tão cedo.”_

— Mesmo se eu não parar de sentir ciúme por coisa besta?

— Nem mesmo assim. E o ser humano é naturalmente um pouco egoísta também, a gente muitas vezes só aprende a dividir por causa da família.

— Ei, eu não sou egoísta! — Donghae protestou com um bico. — Minha mãe sempre disse que eu e o meu irmão éramos ótimos em dividir.

Hyukjae riu. — E eu não duvido dela. Mas aí é que ‘tá: existe uma diferença grande entre dividir uma pessoa e dividir coisas. É ok sentir ciúme algumas vezes, mesmo por algo que pareça besta. E eu não sou nenhum santo, eu também já senti ciúmes de você.

— Então… Não é uma coisa ruim se eu sentir ciúme quando você e o Jonghoon brincam sobre serem um casal divorciado?

— É disso que você tem ciúmes? — o mais velho perguntou, não conseguindo segurar outro riso quando Donghae confirmou. — Você é uma graça, Donghae, não aguento.

_“Você é ridículo, Donghae, isso sim.”_

— Com licença, mas dadas as circunstâncias é um motivo perfeitamente plausível, ok? — Donghae retrucou com um tom bravo, mas rindo junto com Hyukjae. — E do que você sente ciúme? 

— Bem… eu costumava sentir um pouco de ciúme de você e do Heechul e de como vocês são boiolas um com o outro, mesmo sabendo que ele é boiola assim com todos nós. Ainda mais quando você recebeu alta e ele vinha aqui quase todo dia e ficava te agarrando feito um panda. — admitiu. — Eu sei que é tudo platônico, afinal ele já ‘tá até noivo, mas… Acho que é quase o mesmo que quando eu brinco com o Jonghoon de sermos um casal divorciado, sabe? Eu não quero dividir você dessa maneira. Você é meu, e ninguém se compara a você.

_Você é meu._

E só com aquelas três palavrinhas, Donghae sentiu seu coração dar piruetas loucamente dentro do peito.

— Eu sou seu, é?

— Claro que é. — Hyukjae assegurou, o puxando para seu colo. — Meu namorado, meu amor, meu dengo, meu tudo.

Donghae sorriu tão largo e tão brilhante que uma pessoa na rua poderia facilmente ver o brilho passando pela janela. — Você é meu tudo também. Eu te amo tanto.

— Eu te amo também. — disse com um sorriso igualmente largo, abraçando Donghae. — Você nem imagina o tanto. — fez um carinho no rosto do mais novo, o puxando para um beijo.

As nuvens escuras se dissiparam. E quando a voz tentou dizer alguma coisa de novo, Donghae só a mandou calar a boca.

**Author's Note:**

> meu twt: MXPHOBlA (o i é um l minúsculo)  
> meu ccat: matrwoshyka


End file.
